


Between Waves

by Jase



Category: Emmerdale
Genre: Anal Sex, Barebacking, M/M, Mixed Martial Arts, Physical Disability, Physical Therapy, Sex, Soulmates, Surfing, Swimming
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-08-30
Updated: 2019-08-30
Packaged: 2020-09-30 18:16:15
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,050
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20451455
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jase/pseuds/Jase
Summary: Robert's life has never been easy and after being shot protecting the man that he loves, he's left paralyzed. He's no longer the same, and he's afraid of losing the only thing that matters. The only way for him to get past everything is to find himself again. He knows he can do it, so long as he has Aaron by his side.





	Between Waves

**Author's Note:**

> Needless to say, this fic was a total surprise to me. This all came to me ass I brainstormed over how the ending would go down for In The Cage and took a life of its own. For those of you guys that felt a bit down about how ITC ended, now you know, the story continues.

**CHAPTER 1**

* * *

Coldness, the feeling has become all too familiar. It courses through him from head to toe, or at least that's what it feels like. It makes him feel empty, devoid of everything that used to make him, him. It's the thing he always remembers every time he wakes up gasping for air, dying from what he can only describe as a freezing heat that envelopes his body, as the faint memories come to him. Voices that seem so far away, people around him, Aaron holding tightly onto him, the ache in his chest, and then pure darkness. He remembers everything before the loud bang that rang through the air, the gunshot, then he doesn’t remember much. Aaron, however he always remembers. How could he forget him. He remembers the tears in his eyes, the crack in his voice, and the way he kept calling out to him.

Then he remembers the darkness, he remembers feeling like he was falling through a never ending void, glimpses of nurses, doctors, bright lights, and finally Aaron. He remembers the bright look on his face when his eyes finally opened, really opened. He remembers the way Aaron launched himself at him, wrapping his arms around him, and the soft kisses he placed on his cheek, and head.

_ “Don’t you ever fucking do that to me again, you muppet.” Aaron had cried. _

_ "What...what happened?" Robert's voice was groggy. _

_ "Katie...she shot you." _

_ "No shit." Robert scoffed with a half-hearted smile on his face as he ran his fingers along his chest. "I mean...what happened after? I...I can't remember anything after…" _

_ "Katie…she's dead, Robert " _

_ "What?" _

_ "After she shot you...Vic and Andy were there, she freaked out and tried to run away, but she fell down the stairs." Aaron recounted the events. "The gun went off when she tried to break her fall." _

_ Robert was speechless, he didn't know how to feel about it. He wasn't sure if he should be shocked, relieved, or happy. She did shoot him after all, worse yet, she had intended to shoot Aaron. _

_ "Vic...how is she?" _

_ "Vic? Robert, you were shot." _

_ "Yeah but she shouldn't have had to see that, besides I'm fi…" Robert stopped himself, a strange look splashed on his face, confusion. _

_ "Robert...what's wrong?" _

_ "My legs...I can't feel my legs, Aaron. Why can't I feel my legs?" He began to panic. "Aaron, why can't I feel my legs!" Robert began to shuffle in his bed trying to move over to the edge. Maybe he'd been out of it for too long, maybe he's freaking out over nothing, maybe once he gets on his feet the feeling will come back. _

_ "Robert, stop." Aaron grabbed him by the shoulders trying to keep him in place. _

_ "No." He tried shrugging Aaron off. "I need to get up." _

_ "You...you can't." _

_ "What do you mean I can't?" Robert shrugged him off and moved to the edge of the bed before Aaron gripped him by his arms. _

_ "You can't, Robert. You're paralyzed." Aaron's voice broke. _

_ "This isn't funny, Aaron." He bit back. No way he could be serious. No way was he paralyzed. Not him. _

_ "Rob…" _

_ "Robert…" Victoria entered the room cautiously, it was clear by the look on her face she heard his tone. "The doctor's here to see you." _

_ "Good. Maybe he can clear this up, maybe he can't tell Aaron just how stupid he sounds right now." He referred saying the words instantly, especially after he saw the look on Aaron's face, but he couldn't help them, whatever was going on had him on edge. He needed the doctor to clear things up, to tell Aaron he was wrong. _

_ The doctor had cleared his throat only seconds after entering the room, as if resting himself for what he was about to say. _

_ "I'm glad to see you're awake." He began. "How are you feeling?" _

_ "Look, can you please just tell him he's wrong?" Robert ignored the doctor's question. _

_ "Wrong about what? _

_ "He thinks I'm paralyzed." Again, Robert noticed the look on Aaron's face as he turned to look at him, a sadness in his eyes. "Tell him he's wrong." He demanded. _

_ The doctor's expression immediately changed, no longer did he have the calm demeanor he walked in with, now he looked like he was about to deliver bad news. _

_ "No, no, no, no, please…" Robert's voice broke. "Please tell him he's wrong." _

_ "I'm sorry, Robert." The doctor said as he gently stepped closer. _

_ I'm sorry. I'm sorry. I'm sorry. I'm sorry. _

_ The words echoed in Robert's head as he stared at Aaron in disbelief. The doctor continued to speak, but it didn't matter, the words had already been spoken. With certainty, the words only mean one thing. He was paralyzed. _

_ A feeling of numbness overtook him, he could barely feel Aaron's hand on top of his, of the year that ran down his face. The doctor's voice kept going, muffled as if he was hearing him through water, the details of what had happened all feeling too unreal. The bullet had luckily missed his heart and lungs, but it had hit the thoracolumbar area of his spine, and passed traversely through the spinal canal, resulting in fractured pedicles and facets. He tried to explain that if the bullet had not passed through his spine, a full recovery would be very possible, however he wasn't as lucky. It didn't matter how he tried to make the words easier to swallow, at the end of the day, the doctor pretty much told him he was fucked. In all likelihood, he was paralyzed for good, his life was over. _

"Rob." Aaron's voice pulled him from his thoughts. "Robert?"

He shook his head, hoping the memory would go away, hoping the feelings would dissipate. He hates it when they stick around. "Uh...yeah?" He tried to be convincing.

"You okay?" Aaron asked as he sat up in bed, mirroring Robert's own position.

This whole thing had almost become a habit. Waking up from a bad dream, not feeling his legs, having flashes of what had happened, Aaron waking up checking on him, it was tiring. It was tiring and he was sick of it. He gulped hard and nodded his head in response, too afraid of what he would say if he actually answered.

"You sure?"

"I'm fine, Aaron." The tone was harsh. Another thing that had become all too common.

The expression on Aaronst eyes changed, they looked sad. It reminded him of the way Aaron had looked at him back when he woke up. Like he pitied him.

"You need something? Water?"

"Don't."

"It's fine. I don't mind."

"I SAID DON'T!" He angrily threw the duvet off himself, already scooting to the edge of the bed. "DON'T FUCKING TREAT ME LIKE I CAN'T DO SHIT ON MY OWN." Fuck, how he hated this. He hated feeling so useless. He hated being so angry all the time. Most of all, he hated how Aaron just took it. Even now, Aaron was already up and walking around the bed to help him onto his wheelchair. He hated the way he stayed silent, the way he said nothing, but worst of all, he hated that look in his eyes. That one look that told him just how much he was also hurting. It killed him, yet all he could do was to lash out, lash out at the one person he loved the most. "I DON'T NEED YOUR FUCKING HELP, AARON!" 

Aaron shook his head and tried to turn quickly, trying to hide his face away from him, trying to hide the tears running down his face. "I…" Aaron cleared his throat. "I'll leave you to it then...I think I'm gonna go for a run." He said said as he quickly got dressed and rushed out of the room.

The moment he heard the door to the apartment close Robert let out a shout as twisted his body, and drove his left leg into the footboard of the bed. Nothing. No pain. 

"Why am I like this?" He cried to himself. He was going to lose Aaron. He knew it deep down. He'd already lost so much, and now he was going to lose Aaron if he didn't try to fix things.

~~~~~~

Sirens blast through the dark night's air, the sounds come in first, they wail over the usual bustling sounds of the city's nightlife. Bar after bar lined the street in nearly every direction, and the sounds are usually hard to drown out, but not tonight. It's not long after he first hears them that the speeding police cars drive by in a hurry. Again, nothing quite out of the ordinary. Then, it's a crowd of people that all run in the same direction he is walking, at first he didn't think anything of it, but the more people he sees rushing towards his destination, the building he lives in, the more a twisting feeling in his stomach grows. "Robert." Aaron whispers to himself and takes off in a hurry. He runs as fast as he can, faster than he thought possible, as images flash in his head. Memories. 

When he reaches the building and sees the police officers breaking a fight between a group of drinks, he manages to finally breathe, and he feels a part of him nearly die. This isn't how things were supposed to go, this isn't what their lives should be like.

"Look!" He hears a voice shout. "It's Aaron Dingle!" And suddenly the crowd that had gathered around the drinks turns to him. Mobile at the ready, recording, they shout his name and ask for selfies. This is the part he hates, if only because they're keeping him from where he wants to be, from who he wants to be with.

He graciously takes a few selfies and apologizes for having to leave. He gives them all a smile and a final wave before walking through the doors to the building, and he can't help himself from nearly rolling his eyes as the doorman quickly steps out from his desk to greet him. It's not often he takes the late shift, but of course he had to be there when he really didn't want to deal with him.

"It's a bit cold out tonight, sir. If you give me a heads up next time, I'd happily call you a cab." The graying man offers.

"No need, Bob. I just needed some fresh air, besides, I quite like it out there tonight."

Bob gives him a soft nod and takes a step back before opening his massive gob. "How's...how's Robert doing?"

"Fine, Bob. He's doing fine." He says with a bit of a bite. It makes him feel bad, the way he responded. Bob's always been a good guy, and he's known Robert for a couple of years, much longer than he has, and it's clear he really cares. "I'm sorry." He quickly adds.

"For?"

"I shouldn't have snapped at you like that."

"Don't be daft. You two have a lot going on, the last thing you need is nosey old me asking questions."

And now he feels even worse. "Look, it's just...things are tough." Aaron let's out a deep breath as he replies. "He's just not in a good place." The answer is honest, it's the truth, Robert hasn't been the same since the shooting, and even though there's some okay days, they're mostly bad.

Bob gives him a sympathetic smile and nods. "It'll all come good. He just needs time."

Aaron huffed feeling the frustration setting in. He was sick of hearing that. "So everyone keeps saying that." 

"Just hang in there." Bob pats Aaron shoulder and walks back to his post at the front desk.

It's not long before he exits the lift on his floor and he's unlocking his door, it's then he remembers why he needed the fresh air in the first place.

"Oh, so you decided to come back then?" Robert's tone was bitter, angry really.

The fighting. It was becoming more and more common. There was always a fight for one reason or another, then came the worst part, the silence. The silence was louder than anything else. The silence is what slowly shattered his heart every time he had to endure it.

"I'm going to bed." Robert huffed and wheeled himself towards their bedroom. "Don't let me stop you from having fun."

"Robert." Aaron tried to call him back, only his call was answered with a door slamming shut.

He pulled off his jacket and angrily threw it to the floor. This was eating him alive. He hated what was becoming of them. 

"What happened to us?" He quietly asked himself as he walked towards the kitchen. He let out a deep breath and reached into the refrigerator for a beer. He needed something to take the edge off. One beer turns into two, turns into three, and he finds himself on the sofa with his head held between his hands, his fingers threaded through his hair, and tears in his eyes. Then he sees Robert in his arms, he sees him bleeding out, struggling to speak. Finally he hears his soft voice struggling. 

_ “It’s...it’s okay, Aaron. I got to love you.” _

The memory is enough to sober him up, it's enough to remind him of the promise he made to himself. He was strong now, it was his turn to save Robert. 

He stands from the sofa where he sits and makes his way to the bedroom door, he quietly enters the room, and takes his clothes off, then slowly slips into the bed. He props himself up on his elbow and watches Robert for a moment, he's already asleep and facing away from him, still he can see the hair half covering his face, and he can't help himself from gently brushing the hair off his face, and placing a gentle kiss to his bare shoulder. The feel of his lips to Robert's soft skin is warm and sends a spark to his core, just like the first time their lips met. It's a feeling he'll never forget, a feeling he once feared he would lose. It's quiet, but this quiet is not deafening, like the one that follows their fights. This one is calm, it's like an armistice between forces, allowing each other some peace. He leans back and settles into his pillow, rests his left arm behind his head, and stares into the ceiling.

"I'm sorry." Robert's soft voice breaks the quiet and Aaron is quick to lean back up and place his lips to Robert's shoulder 

"Don't." He nearly sobs as he tries to hold back every emotion running through him.

"I hate this." Robert's voice breaks. "I hate what I've turned into. I hate that I take it all out on you. I...I won't blame you if you go, Aaron." His voice really breaks this time.

"You what?"

"I mean it, Aaron. I'm giving you an out. A clean break." 

"Robert."

"You don't owe me anything. You don't need this, you don't need me, some miserable cripple in your life."

"You shut up, you hear me?" It's Aaron's turn to have his voice break. "I'm not going anywhere. You hear me?" He says, his voice is sincere, and full of conviction. "My life would be meaningless without you."

"You don't mean that, Aaron."

"I've never meant anything more." That's when it hits him. He knows what he wants.

Robert pushes himself up and turns to face Aaron. Even in the dark, Aaron can see the red around his eyes, and still he would swear he'd never seen anything as beautiful.

"I'm...I'm tired of being like this. I want to change, for you." Robert says. "You deserve better "

Aaron quickly shakes his head in return as if denying what Robert had said. Robert was more than he could ever deserve. He sat up and quickly pulled Robert into his arms, breathed him in, and nearly broke into sobs all over again. He promised him he was enough, more than enough, and held tight onto him, as if he would slip away.

Robert did the same. He had meant everything he had said. He hated what he'd become. He had been angry since the moment he received the news. He'd hated the world since then. He'd hated everything, everything except for a single person. The same one he felt he had been torturing for months. "I'll get help...for real this time." He spoke into Aaron's bare chest, his voice low, and full of sincerity. "I just...I just need to get off that fucking chair."

He felt Aaron gently push him back and grab him by the chin as he looked straight into his eyes. "You don't have to do anything...you don't have to prove anything. You hear me?"

Robert dies to swallow past the lump in his throat and believed every word Aaron spoke. "But...I need to do this for me."

Aaron gave him a sad smile and nodded. "Then we do it together. I'll be with you every step of the way."

~~~~~~

A yawn broke free from Robert's mouth and he wearily rubbed his eyes with his free hand as the other pushed the wheel forward. For a moment he remembered how tedious it had almost become to multitask when his arms were on a constant move, pushing himself forward, where his legs used to do the work before. Then a second yawn broke free as he threw his head back feeling the full effects of the lack of sleep from the night before. They had talked, cried, and held each other as they made promises to each other. Aaron had promised to back off some, that he would give Robert the room he needed to care for himself, and he promised to be better, that he would get counseling, and most importantly he would give the physical therapy another chance, a real chance.

"You could've stayed home, in bed, you know." It wasn't really question. Aaron could see the bags under Robert's eyes. It was obvious he hadn't slept well.

"What did we talk about last night, Aaron." His tone had been a little snippy. "Sorry."

"I'm not coddling you, Robert." Aaron replied softly. "You're just clearly tired...and you look awful." He laughed as he nudged Robert's shoulder with a smile on his face.

Even through the smile, Robert could see Aaron struggling, fighting the urge to push his wheelchair for him, it had almost become second nature to him. Aaron was trying, and he needed to do the same.

"Thanks." He scoffed in return. "I appreciate the concern, but I'd much rather see you train, besides I'm tired of being at home, and there's something I want to talk to John about."

"Ah...so there's your ulterior motive."

"Shut up." Robert rolled his eyes.

"This…I've missed this." Aaron said with a smile as Robert turned to look at him.

"Soft touch." He tried smirk in return right before he felt himself come to a half as Aaron quickly leaned down and locked his right wheel. "Oi!"

"Race ya!" Aaron smirked and took off towards the gym, John was already outside waiting for them.

"That's not fair!" Robert shouted as he unlatched the lock to his wheel, and began to roll them, as he tried his best to catch up. Part of him wanted to laugh, the old him would have, but the other part of him felt the sting. He couldn't run, not anymore, his legs were as good as useless, or at least they were at the moment. He swallowed the feeling and focused and that very last part of it. They were useless at the moment. It wouldn't stay that way. Not forever. Even if it killed him.

~~~~~~

Music plays through the air. It echoes around the large open space and makes you feel like you're listening to a live band. Between the brick walls, exposed beams, and high ceilings, it made the acoustics of the industrial styled gym a wonder. Robert used to make jokes to John about turning it into a small concert venue, and how much more money it would bring in compared to the gym. Perhaps he was meant to be a businessman? Maybe in another life? Robert looked around, taking it all in as if it was his first time seeing the place, and for a brief moment, he remembers to a time when he had been walking in for the first time. John had walked him around showing him the place, slackjawed he had taken it all in, already knowing that place would change his life.

As the memory faded away, he focused back in on what had his attention moments ago. Aaron Dingle. As much as he would say that Aaron is still the same man he met long ago, the difference in him was monumental. The place where he stood alone said it all. He stood in the middle of the boxing ring, moving with ease, swaying away from punches thrown his way. This was not the same man he found curled up on the floor getting attacked. This Aaron was not afraid. This Aaron was powerful. As he watches on, he begins to shout out to him, he tells him to watch his footwork, to balance himself on his right side, he shouts at him in the same way John had done to him...up until Katie.

And just like that, at the simple thought of a name, he feels an anger course through him. He bottles it, but it nags him. He watches and sees how Aaron improves, but the anger nags him. He watches as Aaron moves on his feet, and the anger nags him. He can't help it, and it makes him feel sick, but he's jealous. This was him not so long ago. That should be him now. This was his life, and now… "John." He calls out to the older man standing b side him. "Can I have a…" He's trying to ask when the heavy metal number fades away and another song plays. A song that's in a completely different stratosphere to what was just playing. A song that makes his stomach turn. The same one he would listen before a fight. The same one Aaron teased him over. It's only been playing for a second when Aaron quickly jumps out of the ring shouting at the desk to shut the music off.

Robert swallows past the lump in his throat and turns back to John. "Can...can I have a word?" He asks as he spares a glance to see Aaron mouthing and apology to him.

"Yeah, f'course."

"In private." Robert tried to suppress what he was feeling. It's almost too much but he lets his promise to Aaron supercede everything else, including the feelings he wants gone.

With a single nod to Aaron, he spins his wheelchair around, and pushes himself towards John's office. 

"Ye want a cuppa?" John asked him as he entered the office behind him, closing the door.

Robert shook his head refusing, he needed to ask before he lost his nerve. "I know you know the best of the best." He said before clearing his throat. "And, if I'm to get out of this…" He gestures his hands over the wheels of his chair. "I'm going to need the best."

John nearly jumped out of his seat with a smirk that could split his face in two. "Are ye serious?" He asked smiling.

Robert nodded in response, there wasn't anything else he could do, he meant it. He needed out of his wheelchair, he needed it for Aaron's sake, he needed it for his own sake. 

"So?" Robert finally gave him a soft smile.

John quick took a seat back in his chair and pulled himself into his desk, with a smirk on his face, he quickly began shuffling through a drawer in his desk, as if he knew exactly what he was looking for. Robert would swear he had been holding on to it since the first time he gave up.

"I know ye hated the bloke we had ye with when...well, he's the one that everyone recommended." John stopped himself. "But if I'm being honest, I'd really like you to meet my nephew. I think he can help ye." John smiled as he handed a card with a name and phone number written on it.

~~~~~~

"So that's what it feels like from the other side, eh?" Robert's voice was soft, his breath was visible in the cold night, and he looked to the sky in search of the stars. He had a feeling in his gut that made him feel as if he was among them. For the first time in months, he felt like things might just be alright.

"What you on about?" The look of confusion was plastered all over Aaron's face. A look that Robert would have teased him about if he didn't think he looked like the most adorable man he'd ever laid eyes on. His skin was still a bit flushed from all the training, and a tuft of fluffy curls stuck to his forehead, plus the cap he wore on backwards was definitely doing it for him. Not there wasn anything that didn't look good on Aaron. The man was sex on a stick.

"Was it as much torture for you just sitting by the side watching me train?"

"Torture? Gee thanks." Aaron scoffed.

"You know what I mean. You wombat." Robert laughed and Aaron couldn't help but chuckle along. It was clear even he could sense there was a difference.

"No, it wasn't torture." He smiled. "It was porn is what it was." 

The words made Robert stop dead in his tracks and his fingers squeezed tightly around the handlebars of his wheels, as he felt himself gulp hard. "You what?"

"You heard me." Aaron said as he turned to look at him, and winked at him, before turning back around and continuing his walk back to theirs.

"Oi, oi, you just going to leave me behind?" Robert feigned offense as he threw his hands forward and began to spin his wheels as fast as he could to catch up.

Something changed between them. They had just talked the night before, really talked, and things had changed. It was like something that had been missing for months had suddenly been found. There was a playfulness to them, there was banter, there was flirting, and as soon as they had entered the door into their flat, Aaron had quickly leaned leaned down and placed his lips to Robert's. His hands gently cradled Robert's face, and he hummed into the kiss. It was soft at first, and it sent a sensation through his body that he hadn't felt in a long time. He closed his eyes and let the feeling take him over, if he hadn't felt his wheelchair slowly roll back a bit, he would have sworn he was floating, flying higher and higher, ready to join the stars he had been looking at earlier.

Everything was right, everything was perfect, until it wasn't. Robert nearly jumped out of his skin when he felt Aaron's hand groping him between his legs. He gulped hard and felt dread flow through him, everything had been going so well and now, now it would all be ruined.

"Did...did I do something wrong?" Aaron asked already knowing something had gone wrong.

He froze for a moment. How could he tell him, how could he possibly voice his worry, how could Aaron possibly want him if he was broken? What if he couldn't perform? They hadn't been intimate since everything happened, he'd been so angry for so long, too depressed to even try. What good would he be if he couldn't even satisfy Aaron?

"It's okay. We...we don't have to do anything if you don't want to." Of course he knew. Of course he could read what he was feeling as if able to read his mind 

"It's not that." The words flew out of his mouth before he had even realized. "Trust me...I...I want to."

"Then what is it?"

Robert looked away hoping the ground would just open up and swallow him whole. The chair made him feel less than a man as it was, this, how could he ever get past this?

"Robert." Aaron's soft voice pulled him from his thoughts, as his finger and thumb gently turned his face so they were looking into each other's eyes.

"What...what if I can't?" He nearly looked away.

Aaron gave him a sympathetic smile and leaned in to give him a soft kiss. "I'll still want you. I'll never stop wanting you. No matter what." He said as he pulled back.

"Yeah?"

"Yeah." Aaron replied. "So...do want me to stop?"

Robert felt the pit in his stomach ease and and simply shook his head. His fear aside, he wanted this, he wanted it more than he cared to admit, and he put the fear aside. His arms reached for the back of Aaron's neck and pulled him close, their lips came crashing into each other, and everything felt a blur from there as he floated back into the stars.

Aaron gently pushed his wheelchair back and helped him off it, and onto the sofa where he straddled Robert's lap as their lips locked. Electric was the only word that could describe what it all made him feel, what Aaron made him feel. He hummed into the kisses and slithered his hands underneath Aaron's shirt, his hands slowly exploring Aaron's toned back, then slowly moved back down, and into his jeans. "I've missed you so much." He nearly hummed into Aaron's mouth.

A sentiment Aaron returned as he moved his hips around onto Robert. He slowly leaned back and pulled his shirt over his head, discarding it onto the floor, and quickly pulling Robert's shirt off him.

"I want you so fucking bad." Aaron was already breathless as he stood from Robert's lap and dropped to his knees. He stopped for a moment looking to Robert as if asking for permission and diving straight for his belt when Robert nodded gently with approval.

Aaron's hands had always been like magic, and this instance was no different. Robert's belt was on the floor next to their shirts in seconds, and with the button undone on Robert's jeans, he slid his fingers under the waistband, and quickly pulled them off. His eyes moved from Robert's own down to his dick, then back up. With a smile on his face he leaned down and took Robert into his mouth.

"Oh fuck." Robert gasped as if not expecting the feeling. "Fuck."

Aaron simply hummed in return as Robert placed his hands on top of Aaron's cap.

Aaron moved his hands to remove the cap only for Robert's hands to stop him. "No. Keep it on." His voice was husky now, it was full of desire, and it signaled to Aaron to keep going. He moved his head up and down as he swallowed Robert whole, their eyes trained on each other's, and he pulled back licking his lips. 

"Fuck, I love feeling you get hard in my mouth." He smirked as he gave Robert the news he was dreading wouldn't come. He was fully functional.

"Yeah?"

"Fuck yeah." He said and went back down with his mouth wide open.

"Oh fuck." Robert groaned as he felt himself hit the back of Aaron's throat. The feeling was magic and he missed it the moment it was gone. He whimpered when he felt Aaron pull away and stand as he pulled his own jeans off. As beautiful as Aaron had always been he looked like a god now, perfectly sculpted thanks to all the training, Robert couldn't help by gasp as he took the full view in.

Aaron winked in return and lifted his hand towards his mouth before spitting into his palm. "Lean back for me." He instructed and Robert complied, before he turned around and began to lower himself into Robert. His hand reached below him, and using the spit in his palm, he stroked Robert's dick to lather it up. Robert threw his head back and closed his eyes as he felt the pressure around the head of his aching dick. 

"Fuck." They both groaned in unison at the sensation, at the heat of each other. It had been way too long. Slowly, Aaron lowered himself into Robert, inch by inch, taking him fully in.

"Fuck. You feel so good." Aaron whimpered as he leaned back, his own back flushed to Robert's chest, he turned his head back enough till he reached Robert's lips. He could feel Robert deep within him, but he wanted more, he wanted to feel every bit of him, he reached his tongue into his mouth, and nearly purred contented.

Robert felt like he could see those stars this time, everything he was feeling was nearly too much, and he knew he wouldn't last much longer. He placed his hands over Aaron's chest where they roamed freely, they felt every muscle they could, every dip, and curve, then slowly slid up and down his body. 

It wasn't long before Aaron began to thrust himself up and down. He had barely waited long enough to feel himself adjust to Robert's girth, but he couldn't help himself, he needed to feel it. He needed to feel that sweet sting, that cool glide, and that slight pain that hurts so good. He slowly moved himself, up and down, as he stroked at his own aching dick feverishly. "Fuck. Fuck. Fuck." He whimpered into Robert's mouth as he felt the gliding sensation in his hole, that same sensation that already had his throbbing dick leaking. It was a feeling he'd never tire of no matter how many times they fucked, or made love.

His hips began to move faster and faster as their breathing became heavy and movements erratic. They were on the cusp, they had reached the point of no return, and they both knew it was only moments before they came.

"I'm so close." Robert said between breaths into Aaron's mouth.

"M'too." Aaron hummed in return as he began to stroke himself faster. "Oh fuck, I'm going to come, Robert." He gasped.

"Fuck. Say my name again."

"I'm going to come, Robert." The words were strained but he made sure to accentuate his name. "You're going to make me come, Robert...oh fuck, fuck, fuck, fuck, fuck." He groaned as he spilled his load. The warm velvety string all shot onto his own lap, and he carefully ran his fingers through it before bringing them to Robert's lips. Without hesitation Robert swallowed hard, took them into his mouth, and just like that he was gone. He sucked on his fingers as Aaron began to ride him harder, his dick flopping freely, a sight to behold, as Aaron slammed harder onto him, and everything was too much. 

"I'm going to come." The words were muffled by Aaron's fingers in his mouth.

"Fuck yeah, come in me." Aaron's voice was like gravel, full of bliss, and Robert would swear it was the very sound of sex. "I want to feel you unload inside me."

"Oh fuuuuuuuuuuuuck, fuuuuuuuuuuuuck, fuuuuuuuuuuuuck." Robert moaned as he felt himself unload into Aaron. His body jerked and his arms pulled Aaron tighter to himself, as the orgasm took him over. A feeling he never thought he'd miss so much, not one he would ever have to miss with Aaron beside him. He never wanted this to end. He never wanted to feel anything other than this.

Whatever had happened to them after he was paralyzed, was now a thing of the past. It had to be. This, what they felt at that very moment, was just like the old them. 

They had managed to get back to it, and Robert was willing to do anything to keep it that way.

~~~~~~~


End file.
